MAL EJEMPLO
by Yunuen
Summary: Mikey y Klunk miran en la tele el programa del gato Garfield, pero Garfield no es el gato más educado del mundo que digamos.


.

**Disclaimer**:

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen,

más bien mi corazón le pertenece a Leo.

Tampoco obtengo ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir este fanfiction.

Mi única ganancia es la satisfacción de hacerte pasar un rato agradable, a ti estimado lector, que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-69-

**MAL EJEMPLO**

Miguel Ángel está mirando la televisión con su gatito Klunk en sus piernas.

Ambos están mirando la caricatura de ese gato anaranjado, gordo y flojo que se llama Garfield.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

Miguel Ángel se muere de la risa cuando Jon, el dueño de Garfield, le dice que haga su trabajo que es cazar ratones, pero Garfield hace un gesto de asco.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

Y lo que hace Garfield es darle a Jon un recetario mostrándole qué le gustaría comer y no esos feos ratones: una suculenta lasaña.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

Jon ignora a su gato holgazán y va a llamar al Controlador de Plagas.

Garfield no se preocupa que Jon no le prepare la lasaña. Hace 5 minutos que almorzaron y ahora le apetece dormir la siesta, una siesta de 10 horas.

Se acomoda en su caja con su osito de felpa Pooky, ¡y a dormir la siesta!

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Ese Garfield es un gato muy divertido, ¿verdad Klunk? –

- Miau. –

- ¿Pero sabías que ese osito no es él? –

- ¿Miau? –

- No es de él. Se lo quitó a Jon un día que estuvo husmeando en su ropero y ahí lo halló de casualidad. –

- Miau. –

- Con las largas siestas que se toma, ahora entiendo para qué necesita un osito de peluche. –

- Miau. -

- Wow… Una siesta de 10 horas. Eso es lo que llamo "una siesta reparadora". Debería aprender de Garfield cierta tortuga adicta al café. -

- Miau. –

- No lo creo hijo. – llega Splinter.

- ¿Y por qué no Sensei? –

Splinter se sienta al lado de su hijo porque ya va a empezar su telenovela favorita.

- Una siesta de 10 horas no es una siesta. –

- ¿Seguro? –

Splinter suspira por la desfachatez que tiene Miguel Ángel en hacerle esa pregunta.

- Me gustaría que vieras otro tipo de programas, Miguel Ángel. – Splinter le dice a su hijo sabiendo que quizás ya es demasiado tarde – Programas más educativos. No desearía que imitaras malas costumbres. -

- Quizás otro día. – Miguel Ángel se levanta – Ahorita tengo que darle de comer a Klunk. – deja el gatito en el sofá – Le voy a dar comida para gatos y no lasaña. La lasaña me la como yo. ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

Se va muy contento para la cocina.

No tarda en regresar.

- Qué bueno que no eres como Garfield, Klunk. – dice Miguel Ángel al acercarse al sofá – Así es muy fácil prepararte de comer: sólo vacio algunas croquetas y un poco de comida enlatada en tu platito y…. ¡tatatatatatata! -

Pone el plato con la comida para gatos en la carita de Klunk, pero Klunk está enroscado y profundamente dormido.

- Bueno. Ya te dará hambre más tarde. -

Miguel Ángel regresa a la cocina, y deja el plato con comida en un rincón para cuando despierte Klunk y tenga hambre, ya que sabe dónde hallarlo.

- Ahora los deberes. –

Se da prisa por hacer sus deberes antes de que su hermano mayor lo regañe.

Varias horas después, Miguel Ángel ya ha terminado sus deberes, pero regresa al sofá con su Sensei porque Leonardo le encomendó un deber más.

- Sensei, dice Leo que qué le gustaría para la cena… -

Calla porque le llama la atención que su gatito sigue enroscado y durmiendo justo donde lo dejó desde hace un buen rato.

- Oiga Sensei, ¿Klunk no ha despertado? –

- No hijo. -

Miguel Ángel comienza a preocuparse de que Klunk ya ha dormido mucho.

- Vayamos a la cocina, - Splinter se levanta ya que se terminó las varias telenovelas que le gusta ver – y veamos qué hay en la alacena. -

- Sí Sensei. –

La familia Hamato disfruta de una buena cena;

luego vienen las lecciones de Ninjitsu;

después de una necesaria ducha, los chicos salen a dar una vuelta en sus veloces motos acuáticas;

y regresan a buena hora porque van a salir a patrullar las calles y proteger a los indefensos transeúntes de los malandrines.

Pero primero, Miguel Ángel va a asomarse al sofá sólo para quitarse la inquietud que ha estado pensando durante el divertido paseo con sus hermanos.

¿Y si Klunk se está convirtiendo en un gato como Garfield?

Al ver en el sillón…

-_ Klunk… sigue dormido_. – dice con un hilo de voz y cae dramáticamente de rodillas frente a él - ¡Klunk ya lleva 5 horas de siesta! ¡Ya no va a querer comer sus croquetas de gato sino que va a querer comer pura lasaña de aquí en adelante! -

Y oculta su afligido rostro entre sus manos.

- _Ese Garfield es muy mal ejemplo para los gatitos…_ -

Dice a punto de romper en llanto, pero repentinamente levanta la cara recordando algo.

- ¡No! ¡Klunk duerme por horas y horas, come pura lasaña, pizza y pasteles…! ¡Y el siguiente paso para convertirse en un gato sinvergüenza igualito a Garfield es…! – toma una gran bocanada de aire y grita a los cuatro vientos - ¡APROPIARSE DE UN LINDO OSITO DE PELUCHE QUE NO ES SUYO! –

Y va que vuela al nivel superior.

- ¡LEO! ¡TIENES QUE PROTEGER A OGIMA DE KLUNK! –

Mientras el caos se desata en la habitación de Leonardo, Klunk se despierta, se estira tan plácidamente después de una agradable siesta, y ya que se despertó con mucha hambre, salta del sillón y va a la cocina donde sabe que su amo le ha dejado su rica comida.

**¡MIAU!**

digo...

**¡FIN!**

-69-

Ese Mikey…

Klunk sólo durmió unas cuantas horas demás y ya creyó que se iba a volver como Garfield.

^.^

Esta historia iba a ser un drabble, pero como me es muy difícil escribir pocas palabras, pues me quedó como un fic normal, pero estuvo bien porque no hay muchos fics del gatito Klunk.

Ojala haya sido de tu agrado.

^.^


End file.
